GREY Trailer
by Scribe Of White
Summary: First Trailer of four leading up to the 'RWBY: CLRG' Series Read & Review Please


" _A story is a lot like a web. Each sentence is a thread, woven and interlocked with each other. Separate they are insignificant, mere strands that flutter in the wind. However when expertly weaved together, it can ensnare and trap the unsuspecting. But for those who know it is there, it brings pause and awe. Are we not all weavers of our own webs?"_

Vale, a City that many call home in the kingdom of the same name in the world of Remnant. The world, though magnificent, holds many terrors within the darkness. These terrors range from monsters, to man itself. But there are protectors, warriors who repel the forces of darkness so that the light may continue to burn brightly. They are the Hunters and Huntresses, extraordinary men and women who wield unnatural powers and attack with wondrous weapons. They all get their start at Battle Schools, which allows them to move onto one of the larger more prestigious Academies in each kingdom. The one in Vale, Beacon, is no exception.

It was late afternoon in the commercial district, various shops lined either side of the street as various civilians walked to and from locations they had visited or intended to visit. Amongst them was a girl, who looked no older than sixteen. She was casually strolling down the sidewalk with a book in one hand, and another in her pocket. Though her eyes were focused on her book, she expertly weaved around people and out of crowds. Her hair was a light gray with silvery streaks in it and styled in a bob cut but with her bangs combed to the left. Her eyes were a dark grey and were constantly scanning the sentences. She wore a silver sunday dress with grey web like designs on the trim. Underneath, she wore a cotton white short that reached to her elbows. She wore a black leather belt around her waist with large silver discs that were an inch thick.

She wore back heeled boots. On the feet of the boots, there was a symbol of a grey spider holding a star in it's front most legs. On her hands were a pair of black gloves with hard metal silver tips and metal lines that run along the top of her fingers to her wrists. The girl snapped her book shut as she stood outside a shop that read, 'Tukson's Book Trade'. She tucked her book under her arm and walked inside, the brief sound of a bell being heard. The sound of someone humming a tune was heard from the back as Claire briefly looked at all the books upon the shelves as someone emerged from the back. The man was quite well built, wearing a maroon shirt and dark blue jeans. He had black hair and large sideburns with striking yellow eyes. He noticed the girl and smiled.

"Claire Arachne," he stated warmly, "now there is a face I haven't seen in a dog's age."

Claire nodded at the owner, "Hello Tuskson. I have to apologise, I've been away for quite sometime."

Tukson raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Anywhere fun?"

Claire shook her head, "I've been homeschooled," she opened a book that read 'Rumpelstiltskin.'

Tukson placed a few boxes down which he had moved, "I thought you were attending Beacon. Didn't you pass the test?"

"Yes I did," Claire snapped the book shut and slid it into place, "but for the sake of my sanity I decided to do my work from home, free from….distractions."

Tukson shook his head as he moved more boxes, "Claire, other people aren't distractions."

Claire muttered under her breath, "If they have no useful information they are."

"Well it's a shame you weren't in school when the first semester started," Tukson chuckled deeply, "so many teams have come and gone through my doors already."

"I'm well aware I've missed team placement," she stated matter of factly as she closed another book, "But I'll just attend the 'Late Bloomer' placement when it commences."

Tukson then perked up, "Oh here it is," he reached down out of site as Claire approached the counter.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Tukson slammed a paperback labeled, 'Lady in Silver'.

"It's not much, but I know you love fantasy literature and I got this little gem yesterday," Claire tilted her head as Tukson explained, "it's about a wandering beggar woman who discovers a silver dress and when she wears it, her life becomes something extraordinary. Love, magic, the whole deal."

Claire picked it up and smiled lightly at it, "Well….I suppose I could."

Tukson smiled back, "Anything for my favorite customer."

Claire was about to say more, but then the sounds of screaming was heard. Tukson looked over the counter and out the door as Claire turned around. Four armed men wearing black and red suits scrambled into a paneled van and tore down the street leaving a distressed store owner screaming after it and then for help. Claire narrowed her eyes as she pulled two of the many disks from her belt, she then slid them on like bracelets. They sat perfectly when they arrived at her wrists.

Tukson sighed, "Do you want me to hold this for you?"

"Give me about twenty minutes," she stated matter of factly as she sharply rotated the ring on her right wrist.

When she did, there was a click and the metal tips of her fingers and the metal lines on her gloves lit up with a low silver light with a low hum and a series of whirring.

The four men were looking into the cases they carried as dust canisters and crystals sparkled in the low light. The driver watched the road as he expertly drove down the street.

"Man," one of them stated, "The boss is going to give us a huge raise when we get back with this haul."

The driver laughed, "Yeah, we're in the clear boys."

Just then, a large bang was heard as the van shook.

One of the robbers looked at the roof, "We hit something?"

Just then, the van sharply turned to the right and then the left.

"What the hell Cromby! Control the damn van!"

Cromby tried to turn the wheel, but it resisted, "I can't! Something else is doing it!"

Cromby turned his head and saw small almost invisible holes in the driver side window. But what drew his eyes was what the light vaguely glinted off of.

"Are those?"

The wheel then sharply turned to the right and the van flipped.

After a series of barrel rolls, the back of the van opened and Cromby as well as two of the thugs crawled out. The remaining two were unconscious. They looked around and noticed a girl advancing on them from up the street. The two thugs pulled out two machete's and rushed the girl. The girl raised one hand and sharply jerked it to the right. When she did, the thugs were ripped from the ground by their weapons. Both landed in a dumpster. Cromby pulled out a serrated sword as the girl stood a few feet from him.

"You got a lot of nerve sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Claire tsked and started bouncing in placed before she steadied herself in a relaxed looking boxing stance. Cromby rushed forward and started to swing at Claire. As he attempted to slash her, she dodged each swing, almost bending around each intended blow. She slid under some, bent back, or spun on the ground in a pseudo break dance style dodge. She then flipped forwards over a two handed horizontal swing and landed perfectly on the overturned van.

Cromby then shook with rage, "Stop dancing around and fight me!"

"Why bother? You've already lost," she then bent her index finger.

Cromby's right hand flew up and he smacked himself in the face, "What the?!"

Claire raised her arms above her head and sharply brought them down. Cromby yelped as his arms were wrenched upwards and he was dragged into the air. Claire then brought her left arm back and Cromby flew straight at her...and into her outstretched foot. The thug flopped atop the van and rolled off. Claire flicked her wrists as a metallic hiss was heard, the two rings on her wrists ejected and she stuck on two new ones.

Claire stuck her hand up and she pulled herself into the air and swung back toward uptown with the stolen goods swinging behind her. The goods dropped in front of the store owner who voiced his thanks, and then Tukson looked up as Claire swung by him. She took the book, gave the money she owed, and voiced her thanks before she swung off.

Tukson shook his head as he walked back inside his shop.


End file.
